


Touch

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [16]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Sex, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Semi-Public Sex, Stimulation Through Underwear, Treat, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Tifa's breath hitched as Aerith's fingers slipped beneath her waistband.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



Tifa's breath hitched as Aerith's fingers slipped beneath her waistband, brushing against her clit through soft cotton underwear. Aerith quietened her with a gentle kiss, reminding her that Cloud and the others were sleeping in the next room, that the walls were paper-thin. She buried her face into Aerith's shoulder to stifle the sound, grasping at her hair or her dress or whatever she could reach, while Aerith's fingers traced slow, lazy circles over her oversensitive clit. She was already so close, underwear already soaking beneath Aerith's practised touch, that they didn't let the knock at the door interrupt them.


End file.
